bestlovedsonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Peloren
Peloren is the Master of Horses for the Swan Knights of Dol Amroth during Imrahil's reign. He took part in the siege of Minas Tirith and in the Battle of the Black Gate. He enjoys a close friendship with Elethil of Caldor, Prince Imrahil, Aldan of Dol Amroth, and eventually with Andrahar. Early Life Peloren was born in Hathwyn, the second son of the Lord and Lady of Hathwyn. As a boy, he became fascinated by horses, spending much time learning to ride and care for them.http://www.tolkienfanfiction.com/Story_Read_Chapter.php?CHid=3575 He began his esquire training in 2971, the same year that his eventual liegelord, Imrahil of Dol Amroth, did. During his first three years at Dol Amroth, he met and became friends with Imrahil, Elethil, Valyon and Golasgil. Between his third and fourth year of training, over Lithe of 2974, he took part in a vengeful attack on Andrahar.http://www.tolkienfanfiction.com/Story_Read_Chapter.php?CHid=211 Spurred by remorse, he and Elethil confessed their roles, and were offered a choice of returning home or serving for a year in the Dol Amroth foot, to be readmitted as esquires should they gain favorable reports during that year. They chose the latter sentence.http://www.tolkienfanfiction.com/Story_Read_Chapter.php?CHid=212 Between 2974 and 2975, Peloren served in the Fifth Company of Dol Amroth infantry, under sergeant Ambraith's direction. After midsummer of 2975, he resumed his esquire training.http://www.tolkienfanfiction.com/Story_Read_Chapter.php?CHid=3565 In early 2976, he was elevated to a junior assistant in horsemanship under Master of Horses Théorwyn. In March, he defended Calardin against Corsair raiders, serving under Andrahar, with whom he was finally reconciled as a consequence of the near misadventure and its aftermath.http://www.tolkienfanfiction.com/Story_Read_Chapter.php?CHid=3652 He was knighted in the summer of 2976, served in several joint marine-Swan-knight patrols, and in 2980, participated in Thorongil's assault on the shipyards of the Corsairs at Hurrhabi, in Umbar.http://www.tolkienfanfiction.com/Story_Read_Chapter.php?CHid=3708 Afterward, Peloren was assigned to serve aboard the Olwen, as a member of Imrahil's guard. In this capacity, he served under Andrahar, and accidentally learned that Andrahar was a lover of men.http://www.tolkienfanfiction.com/Story_Read_Head.php?STid=1021 This offended Peloren's sensibilities, and proved another awkward interlude in the gradual transformation of their initially hostile relationship into a friendship. In late 2980, his father betrothed him to Baraniel, the daughter of Brethildin, the wool merchant. The marriage was contracted largely as a matter of alliance, although Peloren's initial dismay was tempered by the desire to make the best of the match.http://www.tolkienfanfiction.com/Story_Read_Head.php?STid=1021 In 2985, Peloren was one of the Swan Knights present at the negotiations to renew the peace treaty with the Haradrim in Pelargir, and stood guard over Princess Finduilas, Nimrien, and a very young Faramir during an armed confrontation between the guardsmen of the various Gondorian delegates and those of the Haradrim.http://www.tolkienfanfiction.com/Story_Read_Chapter.php?CHid=745 Later Career In 3019, Peloren, now Master of Horses for the Swan Knights of Dol Amroth, rode with Prince Imrahil to Minas Tirith, where he helped to defend the city and eventually break the siege. He then rode east with the Armies of the West and fought before the Black Gate. He survived at least until Fourth Age 23. Meta Peloren first appeared in "Kin-strife," chapter 1. His friendly relationship with Andrahar in later works, particularly "Noble Jewel," inspired "Reconciliation," of which he is the protagonist. References Kin-Strife Reconciliation Last Rites Noble Jewel Ploughshare Seasons Tolerances Ultimatums Category:Original character